


Stick

by Aid0Ink



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stick leaves Vladimir returns to find a rather large mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick

Vladimir’s eyes moved over the wreck of Matt’s apartment, over the shattered furniture, broken glass, and specks of blood. He couldn’t hear anything in the apartment but knew that meant little when Matt was involved. The lawyer could sit for hours without making a sound. “Matthew?” he tested, moving toward the mess. His boots crunched loudly in the darkness and he paused, looking around in the light cast by the lonely surviving lamp. Matt was dressed as the Devil, standing in front of his bedroom window. One could almost mistake him as peaceful.

“How was the graveyard?”

The question caught Vladimir of guard. In the time since the Mask, Matt as he now knew him, had come back for him in the tunnels he spent most of his time in the man’s apartment. When he wasn’t there he was by his brother’s grave or reaching out to the scattered remnants of his network for information on Fisk and the others. His wounds had healed nicely so far but still had him grimacing after too much movement. Learning what Matt could and couldn’t sense had taken time and a fair amount of testing, of pushing his own limits. Of course Matt could tell where he’d been. “Better than your night it seems.” Not even a twitch of muscle. There wasn’t a word to accurately describe what they were, the crime-lord and vigilante, but it was past friendship and deeper than respect. Things still became tense when their pasts and morals clashed but it was usually put past them within a weekend. One of the first things Vladimir had learned about Matthew Murdock was that he was a Fool. The second was that he pulled you in fast and if you were lucky enough to be in the position to do so you held on. Even someone as stubborn as himself couldn’t argue Matt was special, something you didn’t lose. “Will you tell what happened?” He continued his journey toward the other man.

“An old friend stopped by.” Vladimir found a seat on the bed and waited. “We had a disagreement.”

“A bit more than ‘disagreement’ it seems to me.” Matt turned to face his…. Well the term lover would do for now.

“He killed someone.” Matt listened. No change in heartrate. “A kid. No more than 13.” He clenched his fist hard, nails cutting indents on his palm. “Called him a weapon. Like he wasn’t even human.” Vladimir held a hand toward the vigilante knowing he would sense it. The gesture itself was less of an offer and more of a demand. There was a small twitch of his lips when Matt took it. Matt’s breathing had sped up once more and he focused on the rough drag of Vladimir’s hand against his own as he tried to calm down. Using their joined hands Vladimir pulled Matt forward until he stood between the Russian’s legs.

Looking up at the other man he said softly “Not everyone sees world as you do.” His free hand followed the curves of Matt’s body under the tight black suit. “You are good man. Rare.” Matt’s chest heaved under the other’s palm, the words weren’t calming, but they weren’t meant to be. He tilted his chin to his chest and focused on the other man. He could feel the way Vladimir was looking at him, like a puzzle that other couldn’t solve. The blue eyes sent spark of electricity over his skin. Matt squeezed the other man’s hand, the one not making sweeping caresses up his back and side.

“I should clean up.” He moved to pull away.

“No.” Vladimir stood “I will clean. You will take a shower.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go. You smell like dog.” He pushed Matt toward the bathroom. He never treated Matt like he was fragile. For that Matt was grateful, he couldn’t take it right now if he was treated softly. Too afraid Stick would be right. He turned the water to near scalding levels of heat and stepped in. Vladimir looked over the carnage of Matt’s fight and grabbed a trash bag to begin throwing the remains of their coffee table into. The glass he swept up next then moved on to the other odds and ends that had fallen victim to the melee. By the time Matt walked from the bathroom with little more than his boxers on Vladimir had everything either in the bag or swept to the side to deal with tomorrow. Matt was quiet as he pulled the sheets back to climb between and Vladimir felt a small spike of worry but forced it back. His eyes fell on a ring of paper and he reached out to touch it gently as Matt climbed into bed behind him.

“What is this?”

“Something soft made for someone who never cared. Come to bed.” The paper circlet fell from his fingers and stripped down to stretch beside Matt.

“Matthew.”

“Matt, Vladimir.”

“Matthew.” He said again, drawling the name out purposefully. “You are a good man.” Calloused fingers turned Matt’s head. Lips pressed against his, the touch rough but as tender as he would get from the Russian tonight. Matt kissed back letting the blond lead as he forced all thoughts of Stick and the past from his mind. There wasn’t a word for what Vladimir was to him but _hi_ s, _here_ , and _never letting go_ seemed a good way to start.


End file.
